


Bad Bragi

by LittleLathril



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bragi powers activate, Dawn is having none of your shit Anders, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, working relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLathril/pseuds/LittleLathril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that she's in the know, Dawn has an effective way of dealing with Anders' powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bragi

**Author's Note:**

> Text in quotation marks and asterisks are Anders using his powers. Or trying to.

Anders Johnson reclined in his chair, feet on his desk and a cool bottle of beer in his hand, while Dawn set down a stack of files by his elbow.  
  
“We have no clients, Anders. We need to change that, or we're both going to be out of a job.” Dawn gave him a sharp look as she turned to walk back to her own desk. “And trust me, you're not going to be able to slack off like this when you're working for someone else to pay the bills.”  
  
“Dawnie. Dawnie.” Anders chuckled, sliding out of his chair and striding over to his frazzled employee, taking the new pile of files she had picked up from her hands and placing them back on her desk. “It's fine. Just... get the dog food people on the phone and...”  
  
“Anders, no. Call them yourself, you're going to start doing your share of the work around here!”  
  
Anders' lips twitched into his trademark smirk and he stepped closer to Dawn, putting his hand on her elbow and meeting her gaze.  
  
“* _You know how much I value all the hard work you put in around here and you're just so much better at it tha-*_ ”  
  
He spluttered as a fine mist of water hit his face, courtesy of a spray bottle that had somehow made it's way into Dawn's hand while he had been speaking.  
  
“How many times, Anders. No more of that Bragi shit!”  
  
He resolved to have a few more firm words with his brother later that afternoon.  
  
“Did you just spray me?”  
  
“If you're going to act like an animal, I'm going to treat you like one.” Dawn crossed her arms, spray bottle still in her hand.  Not swayed in the slightest, Anders tried again.  
  
“* _Dawn, this is ridiculo-*_ ”  
  
“BAD BRAGI.”  

Dawn set the spray bottle down on her desk and circled around it, picking up her handbag.  
  
“I'm going out to get lunch and a coffee with Ty. I'll be gone about an hour. When I get back, you'll have called the dog food people and the bottled water company to arrange meetings about getting them back on the books. All right?”  
  
Anders swore under his breath.  
  
“ _Anders_?”  
  
“God, Dawn! Fine!” 

Dawn smiled victoriously. “See you in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this that I'd love to do some more TAJ drabbles! I'll take any and all requests.


End file.
